Desk
|caption = Desk in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Big |availability = Starter |music = *''Chibi-Robo!'' |game = SSF2 |series = Chibi-Robo! |legality = Banned }} Desk is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 coming from the universe. It was first revealed in the APEX 2015 trailer. Layout In this stage, characters fight on and around various objects arranged on the desk. There are many elements that the players can interact with. On the left side there is a huge lamp that has multiple small platforms all around its base and support. Players can turn it on and off by attacking the switch next to it. The lamp shade can serve as a helping hand in KOing opponents, as making opponents hit it at the right angle and speed can cause them plummet diagonally downward while still in hitstun. On the right side there is a pair of drawers that can be shut by player attacks. Once shut, they will pop out if a player gets too close, pushing them a sizable distance. Above the drawer is a stapler that acts as a spring that can propel players up to the high shelves. Unique to this stage is how the time of day is affected by the player's internal computer clock. This is reflected on both the clock on the wall, which displays the current time, and the window, which will show either a sunny or night panorama outside. Much like Nintendo 3DS, there are some factors that change at random whenever a match is started here. For instance, the wallpaper will be different, ranging from a brown flower-patterned paper to a yellow diamond-patterned paper. The desk is cluttered with a random assortment of items scattered haphazardly around the foreground and background of the stage, but will be tidy on rare occasions. Music *The main music track is Chibi-Robo!, a calm upbeat remix of the title theme from Tournament Legality This stage is banned in competitive play. The stage is very big, has a walk-off, promotes circle camping, and has walls. Origin In Chibi-Robo!, the protagonist Chibi-Robo is bought by Mr. Sanderson as a birthday gift to his daughter Jenny. Chibi-Robo's goal in the game is then to make the family happy by exploring their house and performing their housework, such as picking up trash and cleaning their floors. According to the devs, it is unclear where the desk in the stage is located but it is allegedly somewhere in the Sandersons' house. While there are very few desks to find in Chibi-Robo!, the wallpapers all vaguely reference separate rooms in the house, with the yellow wallpaper looking similar to the living room, the brown one the kitchen, and the red one Jenny's room (which does include a desk). The fact that the desk is normally cluttered with items in the background is a reference to the Sandersons' sloppy nature, as they have a tendency to leave trash on the ground or just not tidy their things. The items themselves also make reference to the various objects found throughout Chibi-Robo!, such as trash, potted dirt, and blue blocks, as well as items such as a Giga-Battery and a Tamagotchi. The drawers on the desk also reference the drawers in this game, as Chibi-Robo is able to pull them out and push them in when close to them in order to climb them like stairs. The clock and time system may be a reference to the game's own time system, as time plays a key role in Chibi-Robo!; different events occur during the day and night, and the player's exploration is limited by a timer representing a full day or full night. Gallery Daytime Deck - Morning.png|Morning. Deck - Noon.png|Noon. Desk - Night.png|Night. Screenshots B & CB.png| hitting the drawers, knocking down. Sonic and the WAITING Clock.png| and performing their idle pose. Early designs BetaKnee.png| using his forward aerial. Pac-uspecial-1.png| next to who is performing Pac-Jump. Trivia *Desk was an unlockable stage on the first build of ''SSF2'' Beta, which could be unlocked by beating event #26. It showed 's unlocking message upon being unlocked. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series